fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Anysmash/Simple Character Template
Simple Character Template The introduction of your page generally begins with a centered picture of your character, followed by "(X Character) is a playable character in Anysmash", followed by a line or two about the character. Finish it with "He/she/it was added by (Your Username Here)." For example: "Mario is a playable character in Anysmash. He is Nintendo's mascot, and is the main character of the Super Mario series. He was added by Poisonshot." Background This is where you describe where your character comes from in more detail, so people reading the page can have a good idea of who the character is. For example: "Luigi is Mario's younger twin brother, who lives in Mario's shadow, being a bit of a coward in comparison. He originally started off as a palette swap of Mario, but over time developed into a separate character with his own design and personality. He even got his own series, Luigi's Mansion, in which he must face King Boo, who has since become his nemesis, in various mansions. In 2013, he got his own year, the Year of Luigi, in which a variety of Luigi-themed games and merchandise were released focusing on him." This is generally the minimum amount of detail you need to include. You are free to go into more detail, and in fact, it would be appreciated if you did so! Playstyle In this section of the article, instead of describing who your character is, you describe how they fight. Are they a grappler? A zoner? A rushdown? This is also where you put the character's attributes; both their strengths and their flaws should be included. For example: "Link is a zoner with high range on most of his attacks, thanks to his usage of a sword. Many of his specials are projectiles, as well, further enhancing his zoning game. He is capable of using his Remote Bombs as part of various setups, being capable of making various setups and being able to trap foes using them. He has a variety of useful attacks in general, with many of his moves having effective KO power. His variety of projectiles and attacks allow him to pull off some devastating combo, especially thanks to the variety of setups he gets with Remote Bombs and his Boomerang. However, Link has fairly poor recovery; his Spin Attack does not grant much vertical recovery, and while he is capable of using his Remote Bombs to launch himself back on stage, this is an unsafe technique that is easy to mess up and deals damage to him for what other characters are ultimately capable of doing much more easily. He generally has poor mobility, not moving very fast, and he is rather easy to combo, being a relatively large character who falls quite fast." It is heavily recommended to not claim your character is "the best" or "the worst" at something, although you can say "among the best" or "among the worst". It is possible, and quite likely, that other people will make characters with matching power, if not higher or lower, at what your character is the best or the worst at. Moveset This is the meat of the article. This is where your character's special attacks are described in more detail. As an example, if you were making a moveset for Pikachu, it would look like this: The Advanced version of this template features multiple other sections for movesets, including taunts, victory animations, on-screen animations, and all other parts of the moveset like grab attacks, smashes, custom specials and so on. You are free to include some of these in your character page even if it is a basic page, and you are similarly free to update your page to be an Advanced one later. Optional Sections The Advanced version of this template features various other optional sections you are free to include in your page if you desire. This includes Alternate Costumes and Trivia. Category:Anysmash Category:Subpages